Seasons
by Elfin1
Summary: Miranda fic, ft. Twitty from Even Stevens; After a summer spent in Sacramento with the guy of her dreams, the school year seems dull. NOT! Lots of humor and fluffy romance, w/ an M/T pairing. Yay for the funny! R/R!
1. Deer in the Headlights

Okay, I'm obsessed with Even Stevens/Lizzie McGuire crossovers. I really am. I have no idea why, but I just am. I don't really want to write the whole cast of ES into this b/c I like the LM characters better, but there's something I've been dying to write. I don't want to ruin it first chapter, but you'll see when I post more. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 15 years old with no job and no money. If I owned Lizzie McGuire, I'd be using a MUCH better computer than this. Trust me.  
  
So if you guys will be so kind as to review if you think I should continue, or if you think that I shouldn't. Seriously, it'd mean a lot. I've done fics in the past, but this is the first LM one in a while. Let me know what you think!  
  
- The Elfin One  
  
- - - - - -   
"Lizzie, you do not even know how great it was," Miranda Sanchez gushed to her best friend as they walked up to the dark haired one's room. "I mean, whoo-hoo, family, or whatever," she added dully, "but the other part was good. So good. Great, actually. Fabulous. Wonderful. Amazing. Incredible!"  
"Calm down, girl!" Lizzie giggled, "You're sounding like me. How many adjectives can you use to describe great, anyway?"  
"Hand me a thesaurus and I'm sure I could name a lot," Miranda countered, laughing as she turned the knob with her free hand. The other hand was carrying a paper plate with cookies on it, while Lizzie carried two glasses of milk. Technically, they weren't glasses. They were plastic cups in assorted colors, but cups of milk sounds like you're measuring something.  
"Hey, I love what you did with the place," Lizzie complimented as they walked into Miranda's room. Her comforter was camouflage while the walls were a deep green color. Her desk with her computer sat in one corner, the bed in another, with a big area of space on the floor. A green mat covered most of the floor, and there were two bean bag chairs resting in the middle. Miranda pulled out a fold up table type of thing and placed it between the chairs, placing the cookies on it. She then took the milk from Lizzie, placing it there too.  
"Thanks," Miranda replied. "You take a theme, you run with it. But not too far because you might get lost. But if you want, get a map. Maps are usually helpful."  
"What are you babbling on about?" Lizzie asked.  
"I have no idea," Miranda confessed.  
"Okay," the blonde laughed. "So tell me more about this guy."  
The guy they were talking about was one that Miranda had been gushing about ever since Lizzie got to her house. That was only 7.3 minutes ago, but Miranda had already described him perfectly. Over the summer, Miranda had visited her family in Sacramento. While on the beach one day, she ran into 'him'. He taught her how to surf and they both seemed to share loads of common interests, according to what she had said so far.  
"He's so great," Miranda said. "We met up on the beach, right. I was there with the family, all of my cousins and everything, but I was in a super bad mood because my cousins can get really annoying. So I walk off by myself to another part of the beach and I see him just sitting there. I wasn't going to go talk to him, mostly because I didn't even know who he was. So I just walked by, ya know, la la la and what-not, and then he looked up. And I froze."  
"Like a deer in the headlights?"  
"Yeah, or a cat in the headlights, or dog, or any other animal with headlights shining on them, except monkeys because I don't think they often get stuck in front of headlights, and if they did, I'm sure they could just get out of the way real quick because they're cool."  
"Miranda, you're babbling."  
"I know," Miranda sighed. "Chickens."  
"What?"  
"Chickens see lots of headlights," she decided. "I mean, they're always crossing the road and cars drive on roads...."  
"Miranda, the guy."  
"Right. Thanks. Anyway, so I was going to try to just walk by and play it cool, act as if I didn't notice that he was looking at me, but instead I pulled a Lizzie McGuire."  
"Let me guess, you were cute and charming and he just couldn't resist you?" Lizzie asked in a hopeful tone.  
"I said I pulled a Lizzie McGuire, not a Reese Witherspoon."  
"Oh, so what happened?"  
"I tripped over a stick and landed face first in the sand," she confessed.  
"I don't trip over sticks," Lizzie argued. "My own feet, sure, but not sticks."  
"Whatever, that's not the point. The point is that he was super nice and he helped me up, and my face was so red because I was so embarrassed and I never trip. Never! But he didn't know that, so I told him. I was like 'I never trip, really. My friend does all the time, but I almost never do. This doesn't happen often. And I'm usually better with words.'" Miranda reached to grab a cookie from the plate, but Lizzie smacked her hand away.  
"No," Lizzie said. "You are hyper enough. You're talking a mile a minute and I'm barely catching all of this. Anymore sugar and you're going to be bouncing off the walls."  
::::::::  
  
More coming soon. I know that isn't too long, but I don't want super long chapters. Let me know if you like it and who you think the guy is (It's NOT hard to figure out!) 


	2. Stickers Can be Manly

[Disclaimer: I own Lizzie McGuire the same way that a duck owns another duck: they don't. I don't think. Who knows. I don't really give a duck.]  
  
I decided to go ahead and add chapter 2, which is a little long than chapter 1. Let me know what you think!  
  
Oh, and the chatroom number: I actually invited myself to an AIM chat and that was the number. Wacky, huh?  
  
-The Elfin One  
  
- - - - -   
  
Miranda's excited story went on for a long time afterwards, Lizzie eventually giving in and letting her hyperactive friend have some of the cookies. After all, it was her house, which meant her cookies. Miranda used this argument against the blonde, but Lizzie really gave in because of how funny it was to see Miranda act hyper. That night, after Lizzie left, Miranda signed onto the internet, hoping for not only her best friends to be signed on, but the boy she had been talking about all day as well.  
Before she had time to check her buddy list or read any new e-mails, a chat invitation popped up.  
  
::2Blonde4U has invited you to chatroom "Chat No 33681337543146155693"::  
  
Miranda clicked 'accept', knowing that both of her buds were there.  
  
::born2rock has joined chatroom "Chat No 33681337543146155693"::  
  
2Blonde4U: hey miranda!  
  
DGmoviemaker: hey, how was the trip?  
  
born2rock: don't even get me started! it was soooo much fun!  
  
2Blonde4U: yeah, gordo, don't get her started!! it took her like 2 hours to stop talking about her lover boy.  
  
DGmoviemaker: lover boy?  
  
born2rock: guys! when you say it that way it kinda makes it sound....wrong.  
  
DGmoviemaker: I repeat- lover boy?  
  
2Blonde4U: miranda met this guy over the summer in sacramento!  
  
born2rock: lol- way to summarize the best thing that's ever happened to me, lizzie!  
  
2Blonde4U: should I go into details about how you tripped?  
  
born2rock: no, no, that's okay.  
  
DGmoviemaker: so is he from Sacramento or something?  
  
born2rock: yeah, he lives there.  
  
DGmoviemaker: so are you guys going out? Is it a long distance relationship or something? or did you just call it quits when you left?  
  
2Blonde4U: yeah, miranda. You didn't mention that earlier. what's the deal?  
  
born2rock: umm...  
  
DGmoviemaker: well?  
  
born2rock: i need some music. this room is too quiet, and i gotta rock, guys.  
  
2Blonde4U: you're avoiding the question! come on, tell us!  
  
born2rock: i don't know  
  
DGmoviemaker: you don't know?  
  
born2rock: well, we didn't really talk about it. but we did exchange numbers, and s/n's and also snail mail addresses.  
  
2Blonde4U: then it's definitely not over with! I mean, he wouldn't give you that stuff if he wanted to dump you or if it was just a summer thing.  
  
born2rock: I guess so....  
  
DGmoviemaker: so is he online right now?  
  
born2rock: nope, I just checked.   
  
2Blonde4U: what's his s/n?  
  
born2rock: I'm not telling you! if I tell you, you'll bug him and then he'll know i gave it out to peeps!  
  
2Blonde4U: no I won't! I won't even talk to him. but what if you're not on sometime and I am and I see him get on? then I could call you and tell you to get online!  
  
born2rock: i guess- just promise you won't IM him? both of you?  
  
DGmoviemaker: why would I?  
  
born2rock: just promise!  
  
DGmoviemaker: I promise.  
  
2Blonde4U: ditto!  
  
born2rock: okay, it's rocknsurf007  
  
2Blonde4U: what's his name, btw? you never mentioned it.  
  
DGmoviemaker: you spent 2 hours talking about him and you just now realized that she never said his name?  
  
2Blonde4U: hello!? blonde!  
  
born2rock: his name is alan twitty, but everyone just calls him twitty. :)  
  
2Blonde4U: kinda like how everyone calls gordo gordo instead of david except gordo's last name isn't gordo it's gordon but that's close enough to gordo.  
  
born2rock: yeah  
  
DGmoviemaker: you're a smart one, lizzie.  
  
2Blonde4U: don't hate!  
  
DGmoviemaker: i'm just teasing  
  
2Blonde4U: i know.  
  
born2rock: anyways, i'm gonna head out and do some writing b4 bed. we should plan a day later this week that we can go to the mall and back-2-school shop.  
  
2Blonde4U: my favorite word! shop!  
  
DGmoviemaker: my favorite word! school! (ha ha, j/k)  
  
born2rock: you're prolly not. later days!  
  
DGmoviemaker: bye  
  
2Blonde4U: see ya!  
  
- - - - -   
  
"Ahh!" Miranda shouted as she tripped over a rather square object that had been placed in the middle of the room. She landed on one of her bean bag chairs, glad that it was in front of her and she wasn't completely smashed onto the floor. "I trip once over a stick and now I can never walk normal again!" She shook her head, amused by the whole situation, and then turned to see what had caused her to fall. It was around noon the next day, and she had just woken up. She figured she stayed up too late the night before, and instead of writing in her notebook, she had been reading what she had written over the summer. But, there wasn't much time left for sleeping in, so the way she figured it, she might as well enjoy the sleeping thing as much as possible before it's taken away!  
She looked at the return address, the city, Sacramento, and the name, Alan Twitty, staring back at her. With a squeal she ripped off the tape, careful not to mess up the white label that her address and his was written on. She opened the box, first taking out a white envelope that was decorated with doodles and music note stickers. Inside was a letter written on white paper in his messy scrawl. It read:  
  
Miranda:  
  
I wrote this the day after you left and sent it the same day to make sure you'd get it when you got home. I had an awesome time with you this summer and I hope we can keep in touch. I know we have the phone numbers and all, but honestly, I'm a horrible phone person. Plus, long distance. No worries though, seeing as I'll be checking for you online everyday. If you don't feel the same and you don't want to see what happens, let me know, and I'll understand.  
Anyway, I suck at the letter-writing thing, so I'll get to the point. In the box you'll find two CDs: one is the songs that I've sung with my band and the ones I played for you. The other one is songs I wrote while you were here but were too chicken to play, so instead I recorded them to send to you. I hope you like them. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
-Twitty  
  
PS: The stickers on the envelope are not mine- I borrowed them from some other people. I'm far too cool for stickers....  
Okay, I lied. They are mine. But I bought them today, so it's not like I have a drawer somewhere full of girly stickers and markers and scented gel pens.  
Although the orange ones smell really good...  
Miranda laughed and instantly took the CDs from the box. As she did, a thin strip of paper fell out from between them. She laughed as she saw the photos they had taken together in one of those little booth things that was stationed near a hot dog stand. With a giggle, she decided to listen to the CDs before doing anything else this morning.  
Actually, she changed her mind right after that. She just woke up and she had to go to the bathroom, so doing that first was probably a good idea. But after that- oh, after that- she'd definitely listen to the CDs. 


	3. Flashbacks & Bad Connections

Heylo peoples! I'm extremely hyper and I wrote this chapter so I could post it b/c I liked the response I've been getting so far! I don't want everything in this story to be too unbelieveable, so I'm trying to make it as real as possible. But, trust me, it's not going to be that way after this chapter, I bet. Anyway, I'm rambling, which is a trait only Miranda can possess.  
  
KP: Love the e-mail address, Kim. You're a goob, you know that? Anyway, glad you like the chicken thing. Amazing what you think of when you're being random.  
  
Lizziefan101: I'll read your story next time I get a chance! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll consider the L/G thing. I don't know if it'll be full on relationship, but I did have something in my head.  
  
Heather: I made you review. You don't count. ;) Stickers can be manly, so look for part of this JUST for you! =)  
  
Mandi: See the other note about the L/G. ;) -- Thanks so much for the review, I'll try to do my best!  
  
McyG: You had to review twice, huh? you goob! Twitty rocks, man. I just had to have the Twitty!  
  
questionreality: I saw yours earlier and I think I tried to review but it didn't work. Not sure. I'll check it out again later. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
keeponwritin: thanks, and no worries about the Spanglish. =) -- Some of the crossovers are kind of unbelieveable and have the same plot, thus the reason I'm trying to keep it strict Twitty. Not that I don't love the other characters, but I'm just a Twitty gal. Anyway, enjoy the next part!  
  
-The Elfin One  
  
P.S: If I missed anyone, SORRY! My reviews weren't showing up when I was writing this and I'll note you next time. =)  
  
- - - - -   
  
::Flashback to two weeks ago::  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miranda managed to say between giggles. "He didn't?"  
"I'm afraid he did," Twitty answered. Alan Twitty's blonde hair blew around as if they were outside, when in reality they were walking around the mall. They were walking in their favorite stores, showing each other what they liked, disliked, and didn't understand.  
"Louis sounds like quite a character," the girl replied, shaking her head. "I mean, my friends and I, we're not that crazy. But we've all had our moments. Let's see, my friend Lizzie-"  
"The one who falls down a lot?"  
"Yes, that one. Well, there was one time when she was on a rampage to save the world. And once my friend Gordo accidently filmed me bad-mouthing the school and he put it in a video that was shown to people from the board."  
"Did you get in trouble?" Twitty asked.  
"No, he messed with my voice and blurred out my image, so you couldn't tell it was me. It was cool and all, and I got over it, but I swear, I sounded like a guy. It was all deep and 'heyyy...'" she said, making her voice sound like a guy's as she said the last word.  
Twitty laughed as they turned into a music and more shop. "I've always wanted to learn to play guitar," Miranda admitted, admiring some that were hanging up.  
"You should learn," Twitty encouraged. "Then maybe we could be a duo, take on the world."  
Miranda laughed. "I don't know. I've always been afraid that whoever gave me lessons would be old and creepy, or would think I was an idiot for not knowing how to do anything."  
"I'm sure they wouldn't think you were an idiot," Twitty assured her. "Maybe a little slow, but not an idiot."  
"Hey!" Miranda replied, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Don't make fun. I've never told anyone that before. I see how it is," she mock pouted, crossing her arms and looking down.  
"Aww," Twitty said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said, resting his chin on her head since he was a few inches taller than her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
Miranda thought for a moment, positioning her arms so that she held onto his, keeping them wrapped around her. "Well, you could play me another song later," she suggested. "Please, please, please?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, a small pout on her face and her eyes doing the puppy dog look.  
Twitty grinned. "Sure," he answered. "Any song you want. You name it, I'll sing it."  
"I like it when you sing," Miranda told him. "You have a wonderful voice."  
"When do I get to hear you sing?" he whispered in her ear. Miranda turned around to face him, their arms dropping. She quirked an eyebrow as if to ask how he knew that she sung. "Well, I heard you humming to yourself when you thought no one was around," he confessed. "Plus, you want to play guitar. I'm assuming there's some awesome vocals inside you, Randy."  
"I'm okay," Miranda admitted.  
"I'm sure you're better than you let on," Twitty complimented. "I'll sing one of my songs for you, if you promise to let me hear you sing before you have to....well, you know." They both thought it best to not talk about her having to leave and return home.  
Miranda pondered the thought for a moment. "No laughing, no teasing, no mocking," she said.  
"Promise," he answered, holding his hand in the boy scout manner. "Scout's honor."  
"Then it's a deal," she said, placing her hand out to him. He shook it, nodding as he did.  
"It's a deal."  
Miranda sighed, logging onto the internet. She spent the day listening to Twitty's CDs and lounging around in her room, and now she was going to check to see if he was online. She was hoping he was, dying to thank him for the package. She just about jumped out of her chair as she realized he was online, and had been for only a few minutes. She decided to be bold and message him first.  
  
born2rock: hey twitty =)  
  
rocknsurf007: hey!  
  
born2rock: I'm glad you're on! I got your package!  
  
rocknsurf007: what do you think?  
  
born2rock: okay, well, about the letter part, the stickers were manly enough, so no worries.  
  
rocknsurf007: should've known you'd say that. so what about the other part?  
  
born2rock: I'm getting to that. chill.  
  
rocknsurf007: yes ma'am  
  
born2rock: I'd love to see what happens. I feel exactly the same way, except i'd probably use about a million more words to say it b/c I have this habit of rambling.  
  
rocknsurf007: yes, I'm aware of that fact.  
  
born2rock: did I prove it to you enough?  
  
rocknsurf007: only every single day. but don't worry, you're still cool despite it.  
  
born2rock: are you kidding? it makes me cooler! lol j/k  
  
rocknsurf007: I just noticed that our s/n's both have 'rock' in them.  
  
born2rock: yeah, I noticed that when you gave me yours  
  
rocknsurf007: why didn't you say anything?  
  
born2rock: b/c I didn't want to sound all girly and relationship-y about it.  
  
rocknsurf007: are you saying I sound "girly and relationship-y"?  
  
born2rock: maybe.....  
  
rocknsurf007: so have you listened to the cds?  
  
born2rock: yes! they're so great! i've been listening to them non-stop.  
  
rocknsurf007: I'm glad you like them. =)  
  
rocknsurf007: oh, by the way, I have something really important I've been meaning to tell you...  
  
born2rock: what is it?  
  
::rocknsurf007's connection has been lost. rocknsurf007 has signed off::  
  
- - - - -   
  
Do you hate me? Tell me if you do. I know I would. Anyway, don't fret about the cliffhanger. I'll be writing more soon if you review. Yeah, I think that's it. Thanks guys! 


End file.
